


Coming Home

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late, very late, but Alec can’t get himself to turn around and go back to the institute even though he probably should. No he definitely should. Yet here he is, standing outside Magnus’ loft, manning up to actually press the buzzer, or to go back, he hasn’t decided yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, all grammatical errors are mine. Hope you like it! :) 
> 
> You can find me at [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

It’s late, very late, but Alec can’t get himself to turn around and go back to the institute even though he probably should. No he definitely should. Yet here he is, standing outside Magnus’ loft, manning up to actually press the buzzer, or to go back, he hasn’t decided yet. 

The decision is made for him when a crackling erupts from the machine his hand has been hovering near for the last 3 minutes, “ _Are you going to come up? Or would you prefer if I pretend not to know you’ve been outside pacing for the past 15 minutes_?” Magnus voice crackles through the machine, Alec swallows, now or never. 

They’ve been dancing around each other since they woke up Jocelyn, since Jace left and Camille kissed Magnus and reminded Alec painfully how difficult a relationship between him and Magnus will be. It’s not that Alec doesn’t want to be with Magnus, not at all, it’s actually quite the opposite. Which is more terrifying than any demon he’s faced. 

It’s been two weeks since Jace left and everything has been quite hectic, after Magnus had woken up Jocelyn, checked her vitals and made sure there were no lingering effects from the spell, he’d left to gather the downworlders and give them the unfortunate news. It wasn’t the last time Alec had seen him, but that day had been the last time they’ve spoken in 2 weeks. 

Every time Alec presses call, he hangs up just as fast. Every time he writes a message, he deletes it and goes for an extra training session instead. Not tonight though, tonight he was going for a run, and found himself running straight towards Magnus loft, like his legs had minds of their own. 

“ _Alec_?” Magnus voice shakes him out of his thoughts and he swallows again, suddenly his throat is very dry, his hands are clammy. He’s _nervous_. Yet he can’t help but feel disappointed Magnus didn’t say his full name. It’s a testament to how gone he is for this man, he hates his own name, except for when Magnus says it. When Magnus says it, it sounds precious and good, like something to be loved, not like the name of a soldier. 

“ _C-can I come up_?” Alec curses himself for still stuttering. Two weeks ago everything was fine! Two weeks ago he kissed this man at his own wedding! Why is he still acting like a nervous wreck? He knows Magnus feels the same way, heck, that was pretty much proven by Magnus calling him pretty boy the first time they met. 

The door opens, Alec suspects by magic but doesn’t say anything, just braces himself and walks up the stairs to the front door, somehow both gaining and losing courage all the steps up. 

Alec isn’t stupid, he knows why they haven’t had contact in two weeks other than a glimpse of each other here and there at the institute, whenever Magnus was called to reinforce the wards or help in other ways. 

Magnus is giving him space. He knows this, and he feels awful for it. That this amazing man, hundreds of years old and so admirably confident in himself, feels the need to stay away from Alec. Yet he also feels all tingly that he means so much to Magnus already, that Magnus, the hundreds of years old high warlock of Brooklyn, is letting Alec control everything that may happen between them. It’s exhilarating and terrifying all at once. 

Alec has wanted to contact him earlier, many times, but he chickened out every time. Always tricking himself to thinking it’s for the best. That Magnus is immortal and it’s better to not have loved at all than to have loved and lost. Problem is, Alec wants the second option, wants to be selfish. He wants Magnus, whether it be until Alec is killed in combat, or until he’s old and gray, he wants whatever he can get with the magnificent man. 

Magnus makes him want to be safe, makes him want to not be reckless on missions, to get back safely so he can see him again. It’s such a new thing to Alec it took him a couple of days just to understand what that meant.  
They may not be in love (yet), but Alec is falling, fast. And he’ll be damned if he lets his own fears stand in the way for his happiness yet again.  
They haven’t found Jace yet, not even close, there’s no sign of Valentine. It feels like a storm is brewing, and every day is one day closer to an inevitable war, Alec is done with waiting around for a sign of his parabatai and ignoring the sting of not pursuing Magnus. He wants, for once in his life, to enjoy himself, the time he has. Angel knows if he’ll survive the war at all. He owes himself some joy. 

Stepping up the final step to the door, Alec sees its already open, Magnus nowhere to be seen. Alec goes in and closes the door behind himself, he’s about to call for him when he sees him. Magnus is making cocktails, wearing nothing but a fancy closed dark purple robe and dark blue slippers, his hair is pink at the tips, like it was in Alec’s failed wedding, and just seeing it takes Alec back to the kiss, and how badly he want’s to do it again. 

Magnus looks up and meets his eyes, no make up except for a small line of glitter under the both of them, smiling at him, all friendly and careful, like he’s afraid Alec will turn around and leave just as fast as he came. Which, to be fair, has already been considered 3 times since Alec walked in. Just because Alec’s decided he wants this, doesn’t mean it isn’t hard for him to actually go through with it. 

They don’t speak. Alec walks up to him, and takes the glittering drink that’s offered to him, making sure to brush their fingers together in the process. They stand there, looking at each other, sipping their drinks in complete silence. It should be awkward, but it isn’t, Alec feels at peace, at _home_ , here next to Magnus. They finish their drinks, and before he is discouraged again Alec takes the empty glass from Magnus’ hand and sets both their glasses down at the counter. 

Moving carefully, giving Magnus every opportunity to pull away, Alec puts his hands on the slightly shorter man’s face. Magnus looks straight up shocked for a second before he smiles and covers Alec’s hands with his own. Alec licks his lips, looking at Magnus’ for a brief second before he looks back into the other man’s eyes. Magnus nods his head so slightly that if Alec wasn’t holding him he wouldn’t have noticed. 

When their lips meet Alec has to focus not to groan out loud. It feels better than last time, last time he’d been full of adrenalin and horribly aware that there were 40 pairs of eyes watching him, it happened fast and hard. This time, it’s soft and slow, like they have all the time in the world. And it feels like they do. 

Magnus sighs into it, his hands moving up Alec’s until he’s playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck and Alec smiles. Pulling back a little to see Magnus has his eyes closed, looking blissfully peaceful, without giving him a chance to react Alec leans back in. Firmer this time, as to show he wants this. His hands move to Magnus’ hips to pull him flush against him, feeling him from head to toe, grounding himself.

Lord knows how long they stand like that, just exchanging sweet kisses, every time one leans back the other follows, never wanting it to end. 

His entire focus is on Magnus, and Alec realizes he never wants to have it any other way. This is his home, where he wants to spend the rest of his life, however long that might be, as long as he can be right here, next to Magnus, Alec doesn’t care about anything else.

He’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love any kind of feedback for future improvement or if you just enjoyed it or if you didn't for that matter, it would mean a lot to me to know what you think! :)


End file.
